Artist
General Artists are unlocked at level 6, and are a base classmate type. They can be placed in Artist Hangouts and Platinum Hangouts. The male artist costs 125 rings, and has an uncommon rarity. The female artist costs 5000 coins, and has a common rarity. Main character Autumn is an Artist, and so is the All Star Ryan. In-Game Description They say a picture is worth a thousand words. So does that make an Artist worth a thousand other students? Probably not... But if your school needs flair, these budding Van Goghs can turn your campus into a living work of art! Hangout Artists can only be placed in the Artist Hangout or Platinum Hangout along with Dancers, Actors, Filmmakers, Virtuosos and Street Artists. Only three students can stay in the hangout unless the building has been upgraded; the upgraded building allows four students. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Artist Classmate's pose is holding an easel and painting with the brush. Earning Rates The Male Artist is rarer than the Female Artist, and therefore earns more coins per hour. 'Male' * Level 1: 115 CpH * Level 2: 125 CpH * Level 3: 135 CpH * Level 4: 145 CpH * Level 5: 155 CpH * Level 6: 165 CpH * Level 7: 175 CpH * Level 8: 185 CpH * Level 9: 195 CpH * Level 10: 205 CpH Female * Level 1: 110 CpH * Level 2: 120 CpH * Level 3: 130 CpH * Level 4: 140 CpH * Level 5: 150 CpH * Level 6: 160 CpH * Level 7: 170 CpH * Level 8: 180 CpH * Level 9: 190 CpH * Level 10: 200 CpH Partying It is possible to party for an Artist, but since they are base classmates, it is necessary to have at least one Artist classmate before being able to party for more. The Artist is a base student, so the female artist can be bought in the store using coins. Party and Admission Lengths The length of the party and admission time will indicate the gender of the student. Rarer students tend to have a longer time. The party time for the female Artist is 4 hours and the admission time is 2 hours whereas the party time for the male Artist is 8 hours and the admission time is 4 hours. Combinations List As with all base students, partying may result in the arrival of a new student type. Artist + Jock = Dancer Artist + Prep = Actor Artist + Nerd = Filmmaker Artist + Musician = Virtuoso Artist + Slacker = Emo Artist + Class President = Yearbook Artist + Cheerleader = Vampire Artist + Cheerleader = Mascot Artist + Band = Heartthrob Artist + Hipster = Moviestar Artist + Wallflower = Homecoming When an Artist parties wit another Artist, there is a hundred percent chance that it will result in the arrival of another artist. There is a rare chance that any of the above combinations will result in an Artist, but this is unlikely. If an Artist parties with any other student type (e.g. a Gamer) the resulting student will be either an Artist or the other type of student (in this example, a Gamer). Rarity The rarity for a male Artist is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Actor is 1 star or common. Prices In the store, the female Artist is worth 5,000 coins and is common, while the male Artist is worth 125 rings and is uncommon. Since the Artist is a base type, the more common gender (female) is purchasable with coins, rather than rings. When selling an Artist, the female is worth 200 coins, while the male is worth 400 coins Composed of *Artists are a base type. Outfits Category:Classmate Types Category:Base Classmate Type